


Diamond's First Ball

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of roughhousing, Silly antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "What? Me? What do you mea- Oh, no. You arenotblaming me for that. Who made a spectacle of herself in front of all of Homeworld?""Who chased me all over the ballroom?" Blue retorted.Posted for Bellow Diamond week 2019, Day Three: Ball/Party.While sulking about White not allowing the Diamonds to let loose and have fun at a celebration, Steven hears the story of the first ball Blue ever attended.





	Diamond's First Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize it until writing this, but I am a complete sucker for smol Yellow and Blue. Guess a couple of kid!fics may be coming from me in the future ^-^''
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

"But she's already let me bring in balloons, snacks, and a fog machine. Why is White drawing the line at dancing?"

"Because a Diamond shouldn't dance." Yellow and Blue playfully mocked their fellow Diamond in unison before looking at each other and giggling.

"But why?" Steven moaned as he began untangling the rainbow streamers he brought from home to hang along the ballroom ceiling.

"Steven," Yellow sighed, pushing one of the aforementioned balloons away from where it had been floating in front of her face. "It's not just dancing she won't allow. We can't leave our thrones at all during these festivities. She's got her reasons." 

"That's cryptic and not an answer at all!" Steven waved his arms above his head.

"Well… she does have a reason. It just happens to be you, Yellow." Blue smirked, moving the balloon that had gotten in Yellow's way and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

As much as Homeworld had changed, the young half-gem still wasn't used to seeing Yellow and Blue so lovey-dovey. 

And neither was Yellow, apparently. She blushed just as bad as Steven before she registered what Blue said. "What? Me? What do you mea- Oh, no. You are _not_ blaming me for that. Who made a spectacle of herself in front of all of Homeworld?"

"Who chased me all over the ballroom?" Blue retorted.

Before Yellow could respond, Steven ran in between them and jumped up and down. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you guys talking about?"

"Just something that happened a long time ago." Blue giggled, nudging Yellow lightly with her elbow.

Both the Diamonds looked towards Steven, and found him with a wide grin and positively sparkling eyes. "Story for Steven!" He yelled, tugging on Blue's skirts and leading her back to her throne. "Tell me everything, please?"

"Oh, alright." Blue sat down and lifted Steven up into her lap. "Yellow, care to join us?"

"Do I have a choice?" Yellow asked with an exasperated smile as she took to her throne.

"Okay, Steven. It was Homeworld, Era one was just beginning…"

* * *

"My Diamond, it's past time we get you ready for the ball."

"Just a bit longer, please? Look at what the Amethysts are doing. So silly! Can't we join them?"

Right outside Blue's room, a small group of Amethysts were wrestling and running after each other. Their laughter echoed up through her window, the sounds pure and jovial. To the newest Diamond, the thought of sitting still on her throne while there was so much fun to be had seemed torturous.

"I'm sorry, my Diamond." The cerulean Pearl bowed her head. "But this is your first public appearance. Missing it isn't possible."

Blue sighed as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her too long dress. "Very well. But after the ball? Could we go play with them then?"

"We will have to see, my Diamond."

That was enough to convince Blue to come down from her windowsill. Once on the ground, the little Diamond took her Pearl's hand and rushed them both towards the ballroom. Being a bit behind schedule wouldn't be too bad as long as they made it there before White. 

_Thank the stars,_ Blue thought as she timidly peeked around the corner and only saw Yellow and her Pearl hovering around the ballroom's curtained entrance. Without having Pearl announce her, Blue ran up and gave her fellow Diamond a hug.

"Hi Yellow! Oh, Isn't this exciting? My first ball!"

"Blue! You can't just run around like that. It's undignified." Even though her voice reeked of agitation, Yellow gave a quick hug in return.

"I don't have to be dignified until White shows up."

"She'll be here any minute." Yellow grimaced as she looked down the hall, keeping a watchful eye out for the grand Diamond. "If you're going to change, I'd suggest doing it now."

At Yellow's pointed look towards her dress, Blue tugged the garment up from where it had fallen from her shoulder. "It's a little big, but it's comfy. I like it! What about you? Your hair was fine the way it was. Now it's all pointy."

"This way I look taller." The golden gem insisted while puffing out her chest.

Earlier that day Yellow and Blue were an inch taller than their Pearls. If Blue had to guess, she'd say Yellow was now three.

"Careful. You'll soon be taller than White if you keep growing like that." Blue smiled.

Yellow flashed a bashful grin of her own, but it was short lived as a scalding brightness flooded the hallway.

"A lovely thought. I can't wait to see if it comes to fruition."

Even as the light dissipated, the little Diamonds had to squint and rub at their eyes until they adjusted. Once they could see again, Blue looked up into the smiling face of White Diamond. "Of course it will. Yellow will grow big and strong!"

If Blue were facing the other way, Yellow would have felt ashamed for curling in on herself.

"I'm sure she will, my little Moonlight. But for now, it is your words that must be strong. It's time for you both to make your entrance."

Who would have thought the most exciting part of a ball would have been the arrival?

Blue couldn't name the heaviness that seemed to settle over her limbs as she watched the gems of her court perform their dull dance to equally as dull music. Step right, step left, Diamond salute, repeat. Over and over again. At one point, Blue looked over to her right and tried to talk to Yellow. But the golden gem just sat ridgid in her throne. Yellow looked scared. Not that she would ever admit it.

Dejected, Blue sighed and looked out at her court once more. And then she saw them! The Amethysts that had been playing outside her window. Now that they were closer, she could see all five of them wore her diamond on their uniforms. These were _her_ Amethysts.

"Um… White? May I go speak to a few members of my court?"

"You May."

Hopping off her throne, Blue made her way through the crowded room easily; each gem stepping aside and saluting as she passed. Her Amethysts, however, were the last to notice her presence; and when they did, a chorus of _Apologies, my Diamond_ greeted her.

"It's quite alright. Um… you don't have to salute. I only wanted to ask you about what you were doing outside earlier."

All five Amethysts gasped before one with a gem on her forearm shoved the Amethyst next to her. "Nice going! I told you someone would see us. We should have gone behind the drill!"

"No, wait!" Blue interjected before a bigger fight could break out. "You aren't in trouble. Whatever you were doing looked like fun. I was wondering if I could join you."

The five Amethysts shared puzzled looks with each other before looking back down at the small Diamond. One with a gem on the back of her hand spoke up.

"Uh… we were playing a game. We call it Hit and Run. But, are you sure it's okay for you to play with us? Ya know…" the Amethyst glanced nervously toward the two seated Diamonds. "Okay with her?" 

"Oh, White? She doesn't mind at all!" Blue turned to wave at White and Yellow. In hindsight, Blue should have noticed one was glaring while the other was panic-stricken. Turning back to the Amethyst, Blue grinned. "So, how do you play Hit and Run?"

"Well," An Amethyst with a gem on her cheek piped up. "You just hit… and run. And hope you don't get hit back."

Punching the Amethyst next to her, the rest of the purple gems began chasing their fellow troublemaker, leaving Blue stunned. Just as she was about to start running, a tight grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Blue, what are you doing? You're going to get in trouble!" Yellow pulled her close and hissed in her ear. "Let's go back to our thrones."

"But I'm bored!"

"You'll be even more bored if White keeps you in your room for a week."

From across the dancefloor, Blue could see her Amethysts waving her over. They all looked excited to have her join. Happy, even. It was a much better sight than the fear White said she _should_ inspire in her court. Turning to Yellow, she placed her hand atop of the golden one around her wrist.

"It's either risk a week in my room with at least Pearl for company, or sit here in a room full of gems and still feel alone. What do you say, Yellow? Let's have some fun."

For a brief moment, Yellow looked like she was actually considering it.

"No. Now come on."

They passed the Amethysts as Yellow ushered them back to their thrones, and Blue couldn't resist. She slugged the golden gem across the forearm.

* * *

"Wait. That can't be how it ends!" Steven exclaimed. "Did you hurt Yellow? What did White do? How do you win Hit and Run? I have so many questions!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yellow wouldn't mind telling the rest." Blue managed through a fit of giggles.

"The only thing hurt was my pride, and those infuriatingly rambunctious Amethysts are lucky they weren't shattered." Yellow huffed. "And as for White, her pride took a hit as well. So did she, actually."

Steven gasped, "One of the Amethysts tried to get her to play, too?"

"That might have been a better alternative." Blue admitted. "With seven small gems running around her feet, White almost fell. If it wasn't for her throne, she would have landed on the ground."

"Aw, that doesn't seem so bad." Steven chuckled. "A little embarrassing, but we've all gotta laugh at ourselves sometimes."

At Yellow and Blue's silence, Steven rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "Easier said than done for White, I know. But… you two were young gems, and Blue; you just wanted to have some fun. It's not like you were planning on ruining the ball. Maybe if we get her up and about with the rest of the gems, she'd see a party is the perfect time to act silly. She doesn't have to be serious all the time, she's allowed to have fun too."

"Easier said than done." Blue echoed Steven as she lowered him to the floor. "But if anyone can change her mind, it's you. For now, however, let's finish with the decorations. The ball will be starting soon."

"Right!" Steven beamed with a proud smile. "But, um... I'm still curious about one thing."

"Yes?"

"How do you actually win Hit and Run?"

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place. So come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
